


Under the Scotsman's Kilt

by Thingsyouwanttounsee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Kilts, Songfic, the author never intended to offend anyone
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingsyouwanttounsee/pseuds/Thingsyouwanttounsee
Summary: Как вы думаете, можно ли сделать свидание еще страннее? Что странного в свидании, спросите вы? А если вы - человеческая девушка на свидании с тайм леди? Что, уже странно?Ну тогда смотрите, как превратить и без того странное свидание в полный сюр.Песня - Under the Scotsman's Kilt, или The Scotsman, или The Drunken Scotsman. Послушайте, вам понравится.
Relationships: Missy/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 1
Collections: Missfle Supremacy





	Under the Scotsman's Kilt

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8749856

Клара не думала, что сегодняшний вечер станет более… необычным. После того, как ее поцеловала Мисси, и ей ПОНРАВИЛОСЬ, она была уверена, что ее не удивит уже ничто. Толпа Сонтаранцев? Подумаешь! Дружелюбный далек? Ну и чего тут удивительного? Неожиданное появление киберменов? Ну и пусть!

Все меркло по сравнению с тем, какие у Мисси требовательные губы и горячие руки. В ее объятиях хотелось расплавиться и растечься лужицей.

Примерно такие мысли занимали голову Клары, когда они прогуливались полутемной улочкой города-парка развлечений на одной из лун Сатурна. Вообще, Кларе на данный момент хотелось лишь одного — уединиться в комнате (в лучшем случае), ну или в темном переулке (на самый худой конец), чтобы вокруг не было всех этих напыщенных существ разных рас, праздно шатающихся вокруг. Однако пока что фортуна им не благоволила.

Впрочем, отключать бдительность не стоило. Сам факт свидания с Королевой Зла уже должен настораживать, но и внешние угрозы нельзя сбрасывать со счетов. У Доктора полно врагов, давайте попробуем подсчитать, сколько их у знаменитой Мистресс.

Дверь одного из баров открылась. Оттуда нетвердым шагом выполз крайне ужратый шотландец. Шотландец был настолько ужрат, что, казалось, вообще не осознавал, где находится и кто он. Как героини определили, что он шотландец, спросите вы? Да все очень просто. На нем был килт.

Килт был сильно мят и перепачкан в грязи. Кожаный спорран пребывал в плачевном состоянии и сбился набок. Гольфы сползли на щиколотки, являя миру стройные небритые икры героя. Пушистые седые волосы походили на гнездо птинга (если у птингов бывают гнезда).

— Тебе не кажется, что это Доктор? — пробормотала Мисси, наклоняясь неприлично близко к Клариному уху. Они тоже были далеко не трезвы и позволяли себе лишнего. Впрочем, Клара была не сильно против.

— Он и есть, — нетрезво хихикнула Клара. Ей пришлось выгнуться буквой зю, чтобы пробормотать это в самое ухо тайм леди, дыша на нее алкоголем.

— А пойдем за ним, — в глазах Мисси зажегся не предвещающий ничего хорошего огонь. Клара интенсивно кивнула, и они, обнявшись и делая вид, что заняты только друг другом, отправились за Доктором по противоположной стороне улицы.

Доктор без спутницы явно времени зря не терял. Он плелся по дороге, вычерчивая ногами галлифрейские письмена и напевая себе под нос солдатские частушки времен Войны Времени. Видимо, вечер удался на славу.

Клара с Мисси гадко хихикали, уткнувшись лоб в лоб. Клара смутно ощущала, что рука Мисси опустилась куда ниже дозволенного этикетом, и была бы рада сказать, что ей все равно, но от прикосновения почему-то становилось слишком тепло. Не так, как должно быть от ощущения крепкой руки, уверенно обнимающей ниже пояса.

Тем временем их, вслед за Доктором, занесло в какой-то крайне отдаленный район с кучей заброшенных зданий, поросших странной черной растительностью. Вообще, местная флора пугала даже самых искушенных любителей космоботаники своей непредсказуемостью. Доктор же решил, что густые заросли черной травы — самое подходящее место для тихого часа, и со смачным шорохом разлегся в них. Довольно быстро раздался богатырский храп.

Неоново-голубые глаза Мисси засияли в темноте совсем неестественным светом. Действительно, на улице стояла непроглядная тьма, почему ее цвет глаз вообще можно было разглядеть?

— Клара! — игриво зашептала пьяненькая и озорная тайм леди. — А ты никогда не задумывалась, что у шотландцев под килтом?

— Нуууу там… ничего, — Клара почувствовала, что не то, что краснеет — ее лицо начинает пылать.

— А ты не хочешь проверить, пока тут есть непрсрдств…….непосредственный объект исследования? — язык Мисси начал заплетаться. Ей явно не следовало ТАК налегать на местную настойку. С другой стороны, Клара была не лучше. Настойку здесь подавали первоклассную.

— А почему тебя это так интересует? — Клара почувствовала, что настало время ее хода, и она скользнула ладонью ниже талии тайм леди, затянутой в тугой корсет. Мисси восхищенно хихикнула.

— Ну как бы тебе сказать, Клара…

В этот момент Доктор завозился в зарослях и что-то пробормотал. Что-то, очень похожее на клятву Повелителей времени.

— Эй! Он сейчас проснется! — Клара попыталась сказать это тихо, но ее смешок раздался на всю улицу, вдобавок отразившись эхом от стен заброшенных домов. Доктор опять завозился.

— Глупый человечек… — пробормотала Мисси, выпутавшись из Клариных рук и на носочках подкрадываясь к спящему другу, стараясь, чтобы юбки не сильно шуршали, а каблуки не стучали о землю.

С трудом подавляя смех, Клара тоже подошла к Доктору. Мисси вовсю хохотала особой беззвучной разновидностью смеха, которая применялась в случаях, когда истерики не избежать, но она была очень некстати.

— Ну что, три, два, один, — задыхаясь прошептала Мисси, беря за подол клетчатый килт. Клара изо всех сил пыталась сохранить дыхание. Человеческий организм был гораздо слабее организма галлифрейки, и в моменты подпития, похоти и смеха следить за дыханием надо было особенно пристально. Особенно если подпитие, похоть и смех сочетались.

Мисси аккуратно приподняла подол килта, обнажив бледные мускулистые бедра Доктора и его немаленький член. Клара прикрыла рот рукой и удивленно выдохнула. Мисси ухмыльнулась еще наглее, чем обычно. Потом они истерически заржали обе. Беззвучно.

— Эй, ты чего? — спросила Клара, когда Мисси начала копошиться в карманах. — Камеру ищешь?

— Мне нравится твоя идея, но я придумала кое-что получше, — прошептала Мисси, с трудом удерживаясь в диапазоне шепота (пусть и суфлерского). С этими словами она извлекла из одного из карманов … невесомую ленточку.

— Это еще что за черт? — не выдержала Клара, на автомате насупившись. — И не говори, что она тоже фиолетовая!

— Так и есть, — хмыкнула Мисси, садясь на корточки. Ее пышная юбка с подъюбником сформировала вокруг сидящей фигуры красивый круг.

— Ты что, совсем? — возмутилась Клара. — Это же палево!

— Что, прости?

— В смысле, это провал! Он просыпается, обнаруживает фиолетовую ленточку вокруг члена и сразу вспоминает тебя!

— Вокруг чего, прости? — даже в потемках было заметно, как изменилось лицо Мисси.

— Ты же собиралась повязать ленточку вокруг члена? — уточнила Клара.

Мисси зашлась хохотом. Доктор опять завозился и попытался перевернуться на бок. Это мгновенно оборвало их веселье. Перспектива, что он проснется с бодуна и обнаружит свою спутницу вместе с заклятой подругой за какими-то манипуляциями над его половым органом, не вдохновляла ни одну, ни вторую.

— Что ж, подруга, ты меня не разочаровала, — Мисси еле-еле выдавила из себя шепот. — Фиолетовую нельзя, какую тогда можно?

Клара порылась в сумочке. В результате обнаружилась светлая ленточка, которая осталась от подготовки ко Дню Матери в школе.

— Судя по всему, она точно не фиолетовая, — пробормотала Клара, вручая ленточку Мисси.

***

Они убегали быстро. Сердца колотились в бешеном ритме, адреналин помогал поддерживать скорость.

Когда обе успокоились и выбились из сил, когда уже можно было затеряться в толпе праздно шатающихся по улицам парка развлечений, они остановились. Клара, пытаясь перевести дыхание, опустила голову на плечо Мисси. Та же прижала к себе Клару, свободной рукой исследуя ее талию и бока, от чего дыхание Клары сбивалось, и девушка никак не могла отдышаться.

— У тебя вообще есть хоть что-то не фиолетовое? — задыхаясь, проговорила она.

— Ну как тебе сказать… у меня много что есть, — голос Мисси постепенно успокаивался, становился бархатным, обволакивающим. — Думаю, скоро ты сама все увидишь… и не только.

— Почему ты решила проверить его белье? — Клару вдруг осенило.

— Ну это же очевидно! Настоящий шотландец никогда не наденет белье под килт, — промурлыкала Мисси, переместив руку с талии Клары в ее волосы.

— Это все и так знают, зачем проверять?

— Если ты не заметила, я тоже шотландец, — Мисси резко отстранилась и хищно подмигнула, заставив Клару покраснеть еще сильнее, чем ей уже довелось за сегодняшний вечер. — И я тоже придерживаюсь этого принципа.

***

Доктор проснулся, когда слабый свет Солнца на считанные минуты осветил поверхность луны. Его голова была тяжелее пивного котла, конечности с трудом слушались, а во рту словно образовался филиал пустыни Сахара. С трудом он выбрался из черной травы, доковылял до стены ближайшей заброшки и задрал килт, чтобы помочиться.

На его члене красовался любовно завязанный бантик младенчески-голубого цвета.

Над поверхностью спутника раздался истошный крик:

— МИИИИССИИИИИИИ!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
